Norman Rockwell
|profession=* Painter * Illustrator }} Norman Percevel Rockwell was a 20th century American painter and illustrator, who enjoyed much of his success in the United States of America, depicting realistic views of everyday American life. Many of his most known pieces were magazine covers for the Saturday Evening Post or for Boys Life, the magazine of the Boy Scouts. Biography In 1908, Rockwell was in Paris, studying art. While sketching at the Louvre, he met Indiana Jones and Miss Seymour. After accompanying them around the museum and being bored at a puppet show, Rockwell showed Indy around the artists' Paris - a first stop to an art supply store, where Rockwell showed Jones some of his realistic drawings, then to Le Lapin Agile, where the two dined and watched Edgar Degas confront Pablo Picasso. After Degas left, Rockwell defended Degas' mastery, and Picasso invited both of them to his studio with Georges Braque to prove to them that he could do a Degas. There, the boys witnessed Picasso mimic Degas's style by painting Fernande Olivier, as well as saw Picasso's and Braque's original works. Impressed with a sketch that Rockwell had made of one of his cubist works, Picasso signed the sketch. Rockwell and Jones accompanied Picasso to dinner, dancing with one of Picasso's female companions before their pimps showed up and started a fight. Later in the evening, in an alley, Rockwell listened as Picasso explained art to Jones, who had to write an essay on Leonardo da Vinci. On the walk home, the boys were attacked by the two pimps again, and fled into a cemetery. Using a lantern, a sheet, and a skull to make a ghostly costume, they scared off their superstitious pursuers and said their evening farewells outside the Hotel Lepic. The next evening, Rockwell and Jones showed up for Picasso's party. Rockwell warned his friend that it would be serious grown-up event, but when they entered, they discovered it was a crazy masquerade. Olivier introduced to Picasso's other American friends, including Gertrude Stein. The party might have been over for them when Miss Seymour arrived, but Picasso took her aside to sketch her. The next day, Rockwell gave Jones his sketch that had been signed by Picasso. The boys hung out at Le Lapin Agile, watching Kahnweiler attempt to buy an unsigned Degas painting from Picasso, knowing that it was actually Picasso's attempt to prove that he could paint as well as Degas. After Degas signed the painting, Picasso boasted that it was his own work, but Rockwell stepped up and claimed that it must be a real Degas. Jones then proceeded to sell Kahweiler the Rockwell sketch as a real Picasso drawing. Rockwell and Picasso played along, and Jones shared his instant profit of 1000 francs with them. Behind the scenes Lukas Haas played the role of Normal Rockwell in the episode "Paris, September 1908" of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. While Rockwell did travel to Paris in the 1920's and encountered Picasso, it is not known whether Rockwell was in Paris in the timeframe of the story. It seems unlikely that a fourteen-year-old Rockwell would appear to be unaccompanied in Paris. Appearances * Passion for Life *''Masters of the Louvre'' *''The Mata Hari Affair'' *''Race to Danger'' * Espionage Escapades *''Indiana Jones and the Mystery of Mount Sinai'' Sources *''American Dreams - Norman Rockwell and the Saturday Evening Post'' External links * Rockwell, Norman Rockwell, Norman Rockwell, Norman Rockwell, Norman Category:Deceased